Chemical products are used in a wide variety of useful applications. One problem with chemical products is that they are difficult and expensive to transport. Another problem is that they are expensive to manufacture. Many industrial applications create as a byproduct a waste stream that contains amounts of chemicals that must be contained or otherwise properly disposed of. It would be an advancement in the art to have methods and apparatuses that can create chemical products on site to reduce the need for transporting the chemicals. It would be a further advancement to be able to create useful chemical products from waste streams or other inexpensive or underutilized feed streams. Such methods and apparatuses are disclosed and claim herein.